nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 27
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = "Brotherlove" |pre = 26 |nex = 28 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }}North Vision Song Contest 27, often referred to as NVSC 27, was the twenty-seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Odessa, as Ukraine was the winning country of the twenty-sixth edition due to Riya's win with "Polyusy". The show was hosted by duo Nadya Dorofeeva and Aleksey Zavgorodniy, also known as Vremya i Steklo. Fifty countries participated in the contest, with three countries confirming their return after a one-edition break: Germany, Moldova, Portugal while Azerbaijan confirmed a return after a three-edition break. Cyprus, Finland, Liechtenstein and Turkey withdrew from the contest. __TOC__ Participating countries Returning artists Áine Cahill returned to represent Ireland for the second time, after last taking in the 20th edition. Srbuk, Léa Paci and Nelly Makdessy returned for Armenia, France and Lebanon respectively after all representing their countries three editions ago. Katarína Knechtová, who represented Slovakia in the 18th edition, also returned for her second participation, as did FRUM who last participated for the Faroe Islands four editions ago. Kejsi Tola, who achieved Albania's second best result in the 13th edition, also returned but did not qualify from the pre-qualification round. Alina Grosu, who represented hosts Ukraine in the 16th edition, returned to the contest, this time for Moldova. Betta Lemme became the first artist ever to return for Italy as another former participant from the 24th edition. Results Pre-Qualification Round Semi-final 1 Croatia, Sweden and Ukraine voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Macedonia, Serbia and Spain voted in this semi-final. Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Active NBU members * : CyBC announced their withdrawal from the contest due to the departure of the old delegation of the country. The broadcaster went on to state that they fully intend to return in the twenty-eighth edition. * : Yle announced their withdrawal from the contest, citing internal issues as the reason. As a result, the Head of Delegation resigned from his position. A return is highly likely in the 28th edition with a new Head of Delegation. * : Despite selecting Parov Stelar (feat. Anduze) with their song "Beauty Mark" to represent the country, Liechtenstein was forced to withdraw before the Semi Finals started after their Head of Delegation was sanctioned by the NBU for being part of a not nearer disclosed scandal, that also involved the HoDs of a few other countries. * : TNV announced their withdrawal from the contest, this will make it possible to restructure the system of selecting the entries and even come stronger in the future. External links *Forum Category:North Vision Song Contest